


Imagine a village where marriages are arranged by the village leaders, but there always seems to be one young person, man or woman, left over, every year. ....

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding Kink, Exhibitionism, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Fpreg, Gen, Impregnation, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Work, multiples pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine a village where marriages are arranged by the village leaders, but there always seems to be one young person, man or woman, left over, every year. ....

Imagine a village where marriages are arranged by the village leaders, but there always seems to be one young person, man or woman, left over, every year. 

The people who are being matched up don’t know if they’ll be the one left over, because they all find out together at a big village meeting. 

It’s your year to be matched, and you’re excited to be mated. 

But when you take off your blindfold, there’s no one in front of you; you’re the person left over. 

You are immediately bound, stripped, dressed in floaty, brightly colored clothes that hardly cover anything, and painted in elaborate patterns. You are paraded out into the village square and forced to dance and strip off those clothes before the village chief bends you over and fucks you in front of everyone. 

Your legs are shaky and dripping with cum as you’re pulled up by your hair, and you have to see the faces of the happy matched couples who will be safe and happy and bred by the ones they love. You’re then forced into a special set of stocks that leave your hands free, head up, and legs spread, so that every hole will be available for sex. 

You have to return to the square daily for an entire year, ready to service the whole village, but you only have to stay in the stocks until you’re visibly pregnant, only a few months later, your belly full and shaking under the weight of twins or triplets or more, children of the village men and women who will be raised as whores, serving as their parent did except the kids will get paid. 

You, strapped to the stocks and used by the village, aren’t even a whore; you’re only an object for fucking and breeding, and at the end of the year you’ll be kicked out of the village unless the chief takes mercy on you and brings you into his harem and keep you heavy with his children for the rest of your life.


End file.
